This invention relates generally to oleochemical raw materials and more particularly to a process for the enzymatic deacidification of natural fats and oils.
Native fats and oils normally contain considerable quantities of fatty acids as a result of enzymatic degradation reactions, their fatty acid content being variable within wide limits according to provenance and previous history, but almost always exceeding 3% by weight. These free fatty acids have been found to be troublesome in the various processes used for further processing of the triglycerides, more especially in the low-pressure transesterification process for the production of fatty acid methyl esters. Accordingly, it is normally not possible to avoid converting the fatty acids into alkyl or glycerol esters by refining or preliminary esterification with lower alcohols. However, this is very time- and energy-consuming, especially since large excesses of alcohol have to be used and the necessary catalysts are difficult to remove.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the invention was to provide a new process for the deacidification of fats and oils which would be free from the disadvantages mentioned.